


It's Nothing (if it's you)

by markshyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Doctors, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Taeil and Johnny are mentioned once, coming out? in a vampire way, i only write fluff, jaehyun just has a sex mouth, jaehyun thinks its hot, many cliches in here, rated mature for some sex talk, taeyong - Freeform, they don't do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markshyuck/pseuds/markshyuck
Summary: “Coffee?” he asked, already brewing some for himself.“No, I don’t really like coffee,” Taeyong answered, to which Jaehyun spluttered and whipped around to look at him.“You don’t like coffee? What, are you even human?” he chuckled but stopped short noticing how stiff Taeyong got. It was like his breathing stopped, he ceased moving.“Chill, I’m just kidding.” he said in assurance at the same time as Taeyong said, “No, I’m not.”“Tae-”“I’m a vampire.” Taeyong cut him off, possibly in the worst way. It took everything in Taeyong not to bolt, the only thing keeping him anchored to the chair was the stare Jaehyun was giving him. “A vampire,” he repeated and nodded slowly once a few minutes have passed, Jaehyun saying nothing and the silence starting to eat Taeyong up. “Jaehyun, please say something,”“Well,” Jaehyun paused, “That’s….pretty hot,”





	It's Nothing (if it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written as a request on my Tumblr for a vampire au with jaeyong. I don't know why I decided to mash a vampire and doctor au together, but this is set in a modern setting where vampires are basically humans, they just have fangs and suck blood occasionally. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Doctor Jaehyun, you’re being paged to room 305.” The loud monotone voice of the hospitals' receptionist rings out, breaking Jaehyun’s concentration on the boy in front of him. Sighing, he looks to the panting nurse underneath him, the only thing holding him up being Jaehyun’s strong grip on his waist. Being a doctor, especially a pediatrician didn’t leave much time for certain activities, so they improvised whenever they could. 

Which is why they were both squished in a supply closet on one of the less populated levels of the hospital, shirts a mess and hair even messier. Sweat lined Taeyong’s hairline, Jaehyun was out of breath from the makeout session that was cut short. Both boys were disappointed, but they knew to expect it. 

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong whined, hips wiggling in Jaehyun’s tight grip. His hands played with the hair on Jaehyun’s neck, making him melt into his touch.

“Babe, you know I have to go. Children call for their hero,” he chuckled, straightening out Taeyong’s shirt and hair, not even bothering with his own. “Just wait for me, I won’t be that long, it’s just a check-up.”

“Fine,” Taeyong sighed, accepting his fate. Yes, he was worked up and would love nothing more than Jaehyun to take him right here, but he knew they were both technically still on the clock. “I’ll go find something to do, maybe I can do rounds.” he thought out-loud, hand reaching for the door, pulling it open to walk out. 

Before Taeyong got far, Jaehyun pulled him back against the wall next to the door, kissing him a little too messily to be a good goodbye kiss, but it made due. Jaehyun turned to go to room 305 while Taeyong had to stay back to catch his breath and make sure his emotions were under control. He was definitely too stressed for all of this. 

Walking to his destination, Taeyong tries to think of things he can do. Not that he would willingly look for work any other day, but his workday was slow, and he had to wait for Jaehyun to finish his checkup. It wasn’t the best, but Taeyong figured it was better than leaving alone. 

“Hey, Taeil. Do you have anything I can do, rounds maybe?” Taeyong asked as he neared the front desk which held all the records of the patients. Taeil was the receptionist working today, thankfully, for he was friends with Taeyong. More importantly, Taeil was also a vampire and understood Taeyong. Many people found it weird why a vampire would want to go into any type of doctor field, but the idea that vampires lose control any time they saw blood. 

“You can take over Johnny’s rounds, I’m sure he won’t mind, anyways,” Taeil replied, handing Taeyong the clipboard with each patient's name and information on it. “Have fun, I guess” he smiled. 

“I will.” 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

It’s way past midnight when Jaehyun finally finishes his surgery. He’s exhausted, so much that he could probably sleep right here, in the hospital itself. The surgery had carried on for four hours, complications kept the doctor and surrounding nurses working diligently the whole time. 

It was just supposed to be a check-up, but what the nurse assigned to the little boy had found was scarier than they thought. They had to take immediate action or else the boy might’ve not lived until tomorrow. 

After scrubbing out, Jaehyun worries about Taeyong. Whether he ate yet, whether he went home, how was doing in general. Taeyong was a resident, which meant he was in training to become a trained nurse, and his tasks that his boss assigned were hard on him. 

Jaehyun finds Taeyong curled up in one of the beds in the hospital, chests rising with every light breath he took. It made Jaehyun’s heart warm at the boy he loved deeply, he still couldn’t believe Taeyong was his. However, he had to wake him up, because he knew they could not sleep in the hospital, not when they both had the next day off for once in what felt like years. 

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun calls to the sleeping figure, “wake up, baby.” Taeyong shifts a bit but doesn’t wake up. Walking closer, Jaehyun sits down next to Taeyong, careful not to hurt him, “Baby.” he shook the other boy's shoulders.

“Hmm?” Taeyong sleepily mumbles, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. It’s cute, and Jaehyun will never get over seeing it every day. Standing up, Jaehyun picks him up bridal style, Taeyong’s head immediately falling onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. Taeyong presses tired kisses to his neck, a sign of thanks, as Jaehyun has come to know. 

“We’ll go to my house, yeah?” Taeyong nodded, too tired to even try to argue against him, not that he would want to, anyway. Making their way downstairs, Jaehyun clocked out all while carrying Taeyong securely with him. It has almost become a common sight for the boyfriends that no one ever bats an eye at them. 

The drive home was quiet, which is how they both liked might drives. Jaehyun didn’t bother with the radio since the drive was short anyway. He liked to take this time to reflect on the past year, so much has happened in his life he can’t help but laugh at it sometimes. He had his first surgery, right after finally getting his degree, and he had time to work a boyfriend in there. He was able to purchase his first house, he paid bills by himself, and he rarely had to ask for help from his family. Most importantly, though, he was able to have a steady relationship with Taeyong, and he didn’t have to push him to the side in favor of his job. He loves Taeyong more than anything, he couldn’t think of anything splitting them apart. 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

Looking over at Taeyong from where he sat at the driver's seat, he saw the pink-haired curled up on his side facing Jaehyun, a slight smile on his face. He wasn’t awake, but he wasn’t completely sleeping either. He was cute, even when he didn’t try to be. Jaehyun was sure he’d be the death of him, one day.

“Good morning,” Taeyong smiled up at him, hand coming up to play with Jaehyun’s neck. The sun coming in from the window landed on both of them, making the already warm bed even warmer, but pleasant. 

“Good morning, baby,” he replied, arms tightening around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer into him despite the warmth. “I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t think it’d turn into a surgery.” he pouted, kissing Taeyong’s forehead. 

“It’s okay, I know how it works, Jae.” Taeyong chuckled, blinking up at him. It was well into the afternoon, neither seemed to care given it was their day off, anyway. 

“Come on, I’ll make some breakfast,”

“Only if you make the pancakes how I like them.”

“Of course Taeyong, I can’t let the baby get mad,” to which Taeyong hit his chest, getting up and storming to the kitchen. Jaehyung laughed and got up, throwing a shirt on before chasing after him. 

Jaehyun’s apartment wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either, to him it was a perfect size. The kitchen was quite small for his liking since he liked to cook, but it also gave him a reason to always be by Taeyong.

“Coffee?” he asked, already brewing some for himself. 

“No, I don’t really like coffee,” Taeyong answered, to which Jaehyun spluttered and whipped around to look at him.

“You don’t like coffee? What, are you even human?” he chuckled but stopped short noticing how stiff Taeyong got. It was like his breathing stopped, he ceased moving. Jaehyun didn't know why he was worried he'd crossed a line to upset Taeyong and that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Chill, I’m just kidding.” he said in assurance at the same time as Taeyong said, “No, I’m not.” 

“Tae-”

“I’m a vampire.” Taeyong cut him off, possibly in the worst way. It took everything in Taeyong not to bolt, the only thing keeping him anchored to the chair was the stare Jaehyun was giving him. “A vampire,” he repeated and nodded slowly once a few minutes have passed, Jaehyun saying nothing and the silence starting to eat Taeyong up. “Jaehyun, please say something,”

“Well,” Jaehyun paused, “That’s….pretty hot,” and he turned back to the stove, leaning on it for support. He knew Taeyong though he would be shocked, which he was, he also knew Taeyong would think he’d leave, yell at Taeyong to leave, and that was the last thing that came to Jaehyun’s mind when Taeyong told him. “You’re being serious, right? Can I see your fangs,” Jaehyun asked, making Taeyong tear his gaze from the floor to study his face. Slowly, he opened his mouth and made his fangs poke out, not all the way. “That’s honestly so cool, how did I never even guess,” 

“Because I hide it well,” he cut him off, “anyways, why are you taking this so well? Not that I’m complaining, I’m really, really not, but usually, people just get freaked out and leave. No one has ever asked if I was serious because even if I wasn’t they would think I’m crazy, and-” Jahyun knew when Taeyong rambled he would go on until someone stopped him, so he kissed him to shut him up. 

Grabbing his shoulders to steady him, “Taeyong, I love you, and if you’re a vampire then there’s just that much more to love. I mean, yes I have questions, wow I have a lot, but I’m not going to throw away all that we’ve been through, okay? I mean, you haven’t hurt me for a year, I doubt you would anytime soon.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Jaehyun straightened up, dragging Taeyong to stand with him.

“I’m a little mad you never brought your teeth out in the bedroom, though,” Jaehyun said, receiving a smack from Taeyong, making both of them giggle. “I meant what I said, though. I really do love you.” he felt his cheeks redden, and Taeyong’s cheeks redden, too, both sharing small smiles that blossomed into huge grins. 

“I really love you, Jaehyun.” 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

“How come you don’t burn?”

“Jaehyun, please it is 2018 we have adapted.”

“Is it true vampires have amazing stamina?”

“Please,"

“Because that could come in handy. Actually, why don’t we go test it?” Jaehyun lifted Taeyong into his arms, carrying him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests, here is my cc  
> you can also comment on here if you'd like. I write bullet point headcanons on my Tumblr that you can check out


End file.
